True Love--A Zoe and Wade One-Shot Collection
by hrselovr101
Summary: A compilation of Zoe and Wade one-shots. Full of fluff but may be slightly out-of-character, sorry! Nonetheless, pleasant reads to nourish your Zade heart! Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Truly, Madly, Deeply

******A/N: **So I know Zoe and Wade are endgame, but the season premiere made me so sad. I needed to write out how I saw them getting back together. This is total imagination and Zoe and Wade may be out-of-character. If they are, my apologies. It's the feelings that count, right? Hehe. More one-shots to come after each episode has aired...they give me inspiration. Thanks for reading! :) XO.

Oh, yeah, this fic takes place a few weeks after the premiere.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or the song **_**Truly, Madly, Deeply. **_**On the other hand, I secretly may be a writer for the show. Who am I kidding? If I were, Zoe and Wade would never have broken up.**

Truly, Madly, Deeply

…

She couldn't believe she was actually going to confront him. Sure she knew the minute she saw him, in that plaid shirt, her heart would ache for him. They didn't exactly leave off on good terms. Her heart did lurch when he said he loved her. No one had made a declaration to her like that in a long time. As she stood by Wade's shack…house…she didn't even know what to call it, all of the memories came flooding back to her. The time they made out in his car, the time they made out in the abandoned barn, well almost, the time she confessed to him how much she wanted him to be her boyfriend. Zoe, deep inside, knew how much history they had, and no matter how hard she _could_ try to erase that history, it wasn't erasable. There was that instant attraction, that tether which she shared with Wade. No matter where she was in the world, she would always drift back to him at some point in time or another. And she knew that…it was just hard for her to admit that fact to herself. Zoe thought Wade knew it, too. And that's the reason she talked herself into believing to justify what she was about to do next. With butterflies settling in her stomach, she quietly made her way up to his door, quickly glancing at the pond they had shared so many looks across. Her heart was beating rather quickly, and her breaths became short and unsteady. She knew there was no turning back, so she hastily brought her hand to his door and knocked, a little too loudly for her taste. Zoe still didn't know why she talked herself into having this conversation with him. She was happy with Joel…wasn't she? He was the type of guy she wanted in her life; he had an aspiring career ahead of him, he was warm and sweet and compassionate, he was definitely way more mature than Wade…Joel was what Zoe needed in her life right now. She longed for that stability neither George nor Wade gave her. Yet, she couldn't help but miss the fun and crazy person she was with Wade. Wade brought out a side of her no one else could. Maybe it was in part because he was a child himself. But Zoe saw his vulnerable side come out every once in a while, too. He had changed for her…he tried to become a better person and change the man he once was. That, to Zoe, said a lot about Wade's character. She smiled to herself, remembering the exact words he said to her by the white picket fence five months ago: _everything I have done since, everything that I want to do is to be that man you saw. _

"Doc." His words caught her off guard. Zoe flinched before facing him. She noticed a smirk had appeared on those lips of his…those lips that felt so good on her own.

"What?" she asked, looking into eyes.

"Nothin', thought I just saw a smile on your face."

Zoe covered her lips with her hand, noting the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Can we talk?" Her voice was quiet and soft.

"Uh, sure," Wade said rather apprehensively. He knew this "talk" had the potential to either turn sour or break his heart…again. "Wanna come in?"

Zoe nodded before stepping around Wade as he closed the door behind her. She took a few minutes to absorb everything that had changed since the last time she had visited his "man cave." It was messier…but as she turned to face the television, she noticed the green HALO case. She was confused but also touched…had Wade kept the game because it reminded him of her? Probably not.

"Yeah, I, uh, kept it," he started to explain, noticing what Zoe was intently studying. "I didn't want to throw away such a good game." He stuffed his hands in his jeans. He knew she could see through that lie.

"If you say so," was her simple reply. There was a tone in her voice that Wade knew far too well. He could see the hurt in her eyes—he could see she was disappointed in him for not admitting the true reason for keeping the game.

"Dammit, Zoe. Just tell me why you're here."

He was so frustrated—he wore his heart on his sleeve, for her, yet she tried to cover up any of the feelings that had resurfaced for him. Wade had done everything he possibly could to move on…move past what they had and start something new with someone different. But no matter how hard he tried, he failed every single time. He knew Zoe was the one for him, and it hurt his, already crushed but mending heart, to see her with Joel. He heard her sigh.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"We already had this talk."

"I know, but, that one was brief. I feel like I owe you an explanation."

"You already did, Doc."

"I mean a longer explanation."

"None is needed."

"Why are you making this so difficult?

"I'm not makin' anything difficult." He crossed the room and sat down on the bed.

"Yes you are."

"Yeah? Well how?" He gave her a stony glare, yet she could still detect a small smirk hidden underneath.

"By going on dates with Lemon…by holding hands with Lemon…by kissing Lemon right in front of me…god, Wade, don't you realize how difficult it is for me?"

"This doesn't seem to be about an explanation anymore."

"You're right, it isn't. It's about the fact that you and Lemon, _Lemon_, have found comfort in each other."

"And why does that bother you? It's obvious to anyone, who isn't blind, that you and your New York writin' boyfriend are happy together. C'mon Zoe, I ain't that stupid. I see the way he looks at you. I see the way he wants to make you proud. I see the way he loves you…you know how I can see that? I used to be in his shoes. I used to be the one that wanted to make you proud. I used to be the one that loved you."

"And do you still?"

Wade was surprised by her question…and it was a damn good question. Did he? Of course he did. He didn't even have to second guess himself. The bigger question was: did Zoe _ever_ love him?

"No." He was bluffing, and she would totally call him out.

"You know, I never saw any chemistry between you and Lemon. I still don't." She crossed her arms.

"You don't have to. It's my life, Zoe. You don't have a say in who I date or not. You left. You left everyone in this town for not just three months, but _five _months. You broke up with all of us through an email…a damn email! What do you expect us to do? What do you expect _me_ to do? Pine over you? I already did that once, and look where it lead me."

"Wade, stop."

"No. You took the easy way out Zoe…by moving on, by finding someone else. Life ain't always that simple. You can't just forget what we had and try and recreate it with someone new. It doesn't work like that."

"I know it doesn't, Wade! But _you_ can't just go and try and recreate what we had with Lemon, either. It's not fair; I'm trying to move on."

"What, Zoe. What are you tryin' to move on from? From me? Or from the intense history we share?"

"What if I said both?" Her eyes moved from his to the floorboard.

"Then, it's your loss. You and I both know damn well you will never be able to move on from me or from the history we share."

"You don't know that," Zoe shot back in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Uh, yeah I do. I know you better than you know yourself."

"So, maybe you do. But you don't know what my heart feels! You don't know that it genuinely feels something for Joel…that I can see living the rest of my life with him…that I don't need you in my life."

Zoe's words stabbed Wade in the gut. It hurt him to hear her say those things because he knew they were meant for each other. He knew there was something about her the first night they met; there was an immediate attraction.

"Go then."

"What?"

"Go. I don't need you in mine, either."

Tears started to form in her eyes. Were they really completely ending things? Zoe looked at Wade trying to read his expression. She knew he didn't mean what he had just said. There was a forlorn look in his eyes; he didn't want to say good-bye, just like she didn't want to say good-bye. Yet, she couldn't help but feel that they _were_ history. They tried to make a relationship work and, ultimately, failed at it. Of course Wade made Zoe happy, and he made her laugh, and he made her a different person, but at the same time, maybe they were too different to make anything work. She inhaled deeply, and played with her hair.

"You don't mean that."

"You're right, I don't...just like you didn't mean what you just said."

"What do you want me to say, Wade?! That I felt something for you from the start? That I missed you while I was gone but it was easier for me to just find someone else than face you in person? That if it wasn't for my feelings for Joel, I'd say "I love you?!"

As those last three words escaped Zoe's lips, Wade pulled her in for a kiss, her body fitting perfectly with his. She knew what it was about Wade that made her want him; he made her feel loved. Wade deepened the kiss, laying Zoe on the bed, looking into her stunningly beautiful eyes.

"I've missed you," he whispered before laying another kiss to her forehead. "Oh, and I love you, too...still."

She smiled up at him. At that moment Zoe knew whom she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. The two of them would have to face Joel together, and even though they would break his heart, Zoe knew she couldn't let her own heart break even more from watching Wade be with someone else. As he leaned down to kiss her again, she touched her hand to his chest, preventing him from going any farther.

"Wait."

Wade looked confused.

"What?"

"Aren't you and Lemon..?" she started before Wade chuckled lightly.

"We're not together, Doc."

Before Zoe could ask any more questions, Wade's lips captured hers in a gentle but passionate kiss.

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love _

_Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly, deeply do_


	2. Breathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or the song **_**Breathe. **_**Although, maybe someday I'll fly to California, sneak into the WB lot, and watch them film and episode. That would be so cool. **

Breathe

…

She watched him sleep, his chest slowing rising and falling with every heartbeat. His red plaid, checkered shirt, which Zoe had grown to love, was loosely slipping off, the white t-shirt he wore underneath being exposed. He looked peaceful; his hair gently fell to cover, ever so slightly, an eyebrow, and his arms were crossed around his chest. Zoe didn't want to wake him, but she had to, given what had just happened. It was five in the morning, and the rest of Bluebell was fast asleep. She and Wade had pulled an all-nighter to monitor Earl's blood poisoning. She could have sworn they had cuddled up next to each other on the couch at some point during the night when sleep overcame their bodies. Zoe just wanted to lie there all night and cherish any moment they shared. Though she was with Joel now, she knew it didn't mean she still didn't feel _something_ for Wade. That flame for him still hadn't completely been put out, even if she was gone for five months. Seeing Wade sleep right in front of her made Zoe realize she still had _a lot_ of feelings to sort out regarding one sexy bartender. Even though nothing was being said between the two of them, she could feel so much. They shared this insane vibe that Zoe herself couldn't even explain—it was unexplainable. She smiled to herself when she thought about how close they had become since she first arrived in Bluebell to now. She inched her way closer to Wade's sleeping body, still able to hear is gentle, rhythmic breaths. She lightly tapped Wade on the knee before whispering in his ear.

"Hey, wake up. It's your dad."

* * *

"_Earl, Earl what's wrong? Can you hear me?" _

_Zoe lightly shook Earl's body, trying to wake him from his in-and-out phases of sleeping. Earl said very little but nodded._

"_It's my arm," he replied, motioning at the rash that had rapidly grown from the time she had first started to watch his blood poisoning. "I think it's gettin' worse," was all he could manage to say. _

"_Hey, Earl, stay with me. You're going to be okay, alright?" Zoe couldn't talk herself out of the fact that Wade's father was slowly dying. The infection had grown worse as the long hours of the night passed, and she knew there was very little hope for survival. She quickly injected more antibiotics through his IV, hoping to stabilize the flow of the poison. Zoe put down the needle and walked back over to Earl, taking his hand. _

"_Earl, I want you to breathe slowly, in and out. Don't think about the poison…think about something happy." _

_He chuckled. _

"_Like the fact that you and my boy will be gettin' married one day?" _

_Zoe couldn't help but grin. _

"_Sure, why not?" She secretly hoped that that one day would become real life. She had no doubt it would…eventually. _

"_You know Zoe, even if he says very little about how he feels, you should know you're all he talks about. Wade loves you. He's never allowed himself to love anyone, ever since his mother died. They had that connection a mother and son should have. When she passed, he was the saddest kid in the world. He would cuddle up with her favorite sweater and cry himself to sleep. He told himself he wouldn't get too emotionally attached to anyone, until he met you." _

_Earl's voice began to crack, and tears were starting to form in both his, and Zoe's, eyes. He squeezed her hand harder and started to cry. _

"_He loved her and she left him too soon. Now I'm leaving him too soon." He cried harder, his breaths becoming short and uneasy. _

"_I wasn't the only person Wade loved," Zoe whispered. "Earl, he loved you. He truly did. Hell, he saved your ass from jumping off a roof by singing. I didn't even know Wade had a singing bone in his body." _

_Zoe knew how to make Earl smile. _

"_Tell him thank you for me," he said, pausing. "We didn't always have the best relationship—he saw me for the drunk I was…for the drunk I still am. He never got to see the father he wanted me to be." _

"_That's not true. That night in the church, I saw the way he talked to you. It was that moment when I realized there was more to Wade than I thought…just how he saw there was, and still is, more to you than he thought. He knows you were trying." _

"_It's as if you know my son better than I do." _

_He sighed. Earl let his eyelids flutter open as he locked eyes with Zoe. _

"_Thank you for taking care of him. He needs someone in his life that won't be leaving him for a while. He's fragile, deep down. He may come off as a person who isn't worthy of your affection or love, but he's a completely different person on the inside." _

"_I know that." _

"_Good. One more thing: tell him I love him, and I always will." _

_She nodded._

_With his last breath, Wade's father brought Zoe's hand up to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on the back. Zoe sat there like a rock as Earl's chest stopped rising and falling, as his grasp on her hand disappeared, as his body lay limp on her examination table. It was if she had lost a father. She began to whimper and cry. She buried her face in her hands, trying not to feel the sting of the tears rolling down her cheeks, into her lap._

* * *

"You were with him?" His voice was quivering.

"Yeah, I held his hand until his last breath."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Zoe could hear the anxiety and touch of anger in his tone.

"He said he didn't want me to wake you. He didn't want you to have to repeat the pain you felt when your mother died," she explained, gently rubbing her hand over his back. Wade was on the verge of crying, and every so often wiped a tear from his eye with the sleeve of his flannel shirt. He breathed in and let out a heavy sigh.

"I didn't get to tell him how much I loved him."

"He already knew," was her simple, yet honest, reply. Wade turned to her, and Zoe immediately realized how swollen his eyes were, but there _was_ a flicker of hope and warmth.

"You're amazin', you know that?"

"Why? For being with your father when he died?"

"No, for taking care of me, Zoe."

"It's what he wanted, Wade."

She grabbed his hand in hers, leaning her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his strong, but familiar scent. Her leaned down and kissed the top of her head before standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have one last thing to say to him." Wade glanced back at the girl he was so lucky to have in his life before walking towards the doorway of Zoe's office. Glancing inside he saw his father's motionless body and more tears began to fall.

"Hey Dad," he whispered gently, laying his hand on top of his father's. "I love you."

As the morning light shone through the curtains with the wee hours of the morning beginning to pass, Wade just stood there, holding his father's hand tightly in his own, allowing the tears to finally fall. Zoe walked in after giving the two some adequate time together and found comfort leaning her head on his chest, his arm embracing her small figure.

"Are you okay?"

"Now that you're here, I am." He looked down, and for once, Zoe saw a small smile escape his lips. She stood on her tip-toes and returned the gesture with a kiss.

"And I always will be. I made that promise to Earl."

Her head returned to its spot on Wade's chest. She noticed his breathing had steadied and returned to its natural state. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm of his steady heartbeat.

'_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me _

_Suddenly I'm melting into you _

_There's nothing left to prove _

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch _

_The slow and steady rush _

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe _

_Just breathe_

**A/N: **So, wow, that was one heavy one-shot to write. I enjoyed writing it, though. Wade has kind of always been there for Zoe, so I felt like it was time for her to be there for him. Obviously, I wrote this picking up from the events that happened in the premiere. Thanks for reading! :) XO.


	3. When You Say Nothing At All

**A/N: **Yesterday's episode was awesome. It was so funny, and I'm enjoying the Lemonade dynamic so much! I also loved the ZW scene at the end. It's obvious they still have feelings for each other. I based this fic off of that scene. It's similar to Truly, Madly, Deeply, but this one is less of a reconciliation and more of an "admittance of feelings." Nonetheless, I hope it's enjoyable! This one was a lot of fun to write, and the song I chose is one of my absolute faves. It's on my Spotify playlist. Thanks for reading! :) XO.

Oh also, thanks so much for the reviews; I'm glad you guys are enjoying these one-shots as much as I am, hehe!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or the song _When You Say Nothing At All_. I was quite ecstatic, though, when Brandi Bradburn followed me on Twitter. You can, too! I'm hrselovr101. **

When You Say Nothing At All

…

"So here's the thing," she started, avoiding Wade's intense gaze. "Seeing you with someone else kind of freaks me out…more than I thought it would. And I'm guessing it's not fun for you to see me with Joel, either. But, we have to learn to coexist, because let's face it, Bluebell is a small town, and we'll be seeing each other a lot."

Zoe stopped talking and glanced up to look at Wade. She couldn't read the expression on his face, but she could see in his eyes he wanted to try as well…at least that's what she told herself. He took a sip from the beer bottle and exhaled softly, loud enough for Zoe to hear.

"I know it's hard. We're both trying to move on…"

Wade adjusted his position in the wicker chair he had taken from Zoe last Christmas and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've stopped tryin'," he admitted.

His response caught Zoe off guard, and she gave him a look of confusion; all he did was smile, ever so slightly.

"What do you mean?"

She wanted to clarify things. Although, she knew that hearing Wade admit how he had stopped trying because he knew it would be hopeless would most definitely mess up her attempt to start something new with Joel.

"When I told you I loved you, I meant every word of it."

"I know you did."

"Yeah, well, when you replied with 'wow', it kind of ruined the moment."

"But I did say that I still had deep feelings for you."

"And then you said you were going to spend three months in New York."

"And then you said 'see you in three months, Doc.'"

She smiled to herself, reminiscing over the moment they had shared.

"That's right, I did. You know why? 'Cause I thought I'd see you in three months."

His words stung Zoe's heart. She really hadn't thought about how much she hurt Wade until this moment…watching him admit to her everything he was feeling…everything he had felt once she left Buebell; once she left _him_. It broke her heart.

"Once you didn't return, I tried so hard to move on Zoe, I did. I tried findin' someone to fill the hole in my heart that you left. I tried findin' someone that made me as happy as you did. I tried findin' someone that helped me become a better person. But you know what I found instead?"

"What?"

She made her way towards Wade and sat down right across from him, letting her hands fall into her lap.

"I found that no matter how hard _I_ wanted to try an' move on, my heart wouldn't let me. It was still tethered to you. Sometimes I think it still is."

"Wow."

"Is that your response for anything sentimental I say?" he joked, smirking while doing so.

She easily let out a small chuckle.

"Seems to be, huh?"

He nodded.

"It isn't easy for me seein' you with Joel and all. I've learned, though, that tryin' to move on won't help. What I feel is what I feel, and I can't change that."

Zoe rested her hand on top of his.

"I'm not saying we're completely over, but, for now, I need to learn what it's like to be in a relationship with someone else. You hurt me, Wade, and I slowly need to re-build that piece of my heart...with someone different."

He looked hurt; she could see it in his eyes and face. She loved the fact that they didn't have to say anything to each other and so many emotions could be felt. They had shared those kinds of moments all the time…more so since she had returned. Zoe was slowly starting to realize she treasured every one of those moments. Even though they weren't together, she could still feel connected to Wade.

"I know."

She got up from the chair she was sitting in seconds ago, and crouched down in front of Wade, bringing her hand to his cheek. She could feel the warmth of his skin and missed the feel of it on her own. Leaning her forehead so it rested on his, she whispered,

"That doesn't mean that I still don't have deep feelings for you, though."

She smiled gently, and kissed him softly, letting her eyes close and her lips get caught up in the moment. When she pulled away, Wade reached for her hand.

"Don't go, Doc." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Wade, I have to. I need to figure out who I am, without you, before we can start something again."

She let his hand fall out of hers as she turned to walk away. Tears were starting to form in her eyes—she knew this wasn't good-bye. They both needed space and time. Zoe had no doubt that in the end, she and Wade would be pulled back to each other. The middle was yet to be determined. She would appreciate every moment she spent with Joel but would _treasure _every moment she shared with Wade, when nothing would be said at all…until that day came. As she was leaving, Zoe looked over her shoulder and connected eyes with Wade. She smiled, and Wade found the look in her eyes to be familiar and comforting—he knew Zoe was the girl for him, and she would never leave him. They would fall back into each other's arms when the time was right.

_The smile on your face_

_Let's me know that you need me _

_There's a truth in your eyes _

_Saying you'll never leave me _

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall _

'_Cause you say it best when you say nothing at all _


	4. Without You

**A/N: **So, I heard this song on the radio yesterday, and I realized how well it fit ZW. This is written from the point of view that Zoe hasn't returned to Bluebell yet, and she's only been in New York for a few months. None of the events in the premiere have happened yet. I wanted to explore Wade's character a bit. Throughout these first two seasons, we've seen how fragile he is. Zoe really allowed him to feel a sense of security and warmth. This fic explores that idea. Thanks for reading. :) XO.

I'm also very pleased with how fast I'm updating—I owe it to all you guys who alert, favorite, and review this story! Thanks so much for the support!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or the song **_**Without You**_**. Maybe I'll try making a fanvideo for the two of them sometime soon. **

Without You

…

He held is phone in his hand, gingerly, glancing at the clock on his bed side table. He groaned when he noted the time: 2:35 AM. He tugged the sheets off his body, shivering at the sudden exposure to the cool temperature around him. He missed the warmth her body provided his with. He missed the way she would cuddle up underneath his arm and rest her hand on his chest, stroking it delicately. He missed the way she would whisper in his ear every night, before they went to sleep, "I'm lucky to have you." He missed waking up to her and watching her sleep, watching her breathe softly. He would lightly tuck the strands of hair that had fallen to rest in front of her closed eyes during the middle of the night behind her ear, kissing her forehead after. His heart ached for her this very moment. He rolled out of bed, taking his phone with him, and planted himself on the couch in front of his television. Running a hand through his hair, he dialed her number. He didn't have to look her up in his contacts; he knew her number by heart. The dial tone rang loudly in his ear, and he could hear his breathing become sharper.

He felt a twinge of anxiety and uneasiness in his stomach. The last time he had spoken to her was when she had decided to leave for New York. It was the day he had uttered those three words: _I love you_. It was the day Zoe had broken his heart and returned to the place that she could call home. He didn't have time to tell her she was home for him. She provided him with the warmth and comfort his home couldn't. His mother was dead, his father was a drunk who lived on the outskirts of Bluebell, and Tansy had left him months ago. He had no one in his life to give him what he needed…what he deserved. Instead, he put on the façade of a play boy bartender whom everyone knew would instantly hit on any girl that walked into the Rammer Jammer. He didn't like the person people saw him as, but it wasn't exactly easy for him to tell people how much he hurt inside…how broken he was. No one took him seriously. They all thought he wouldn't go far in life…that he didn't have dreams…that he would never be able to settle down with someone. They were wrong.

He _was _fixed. He _did_ find someone that he saw himself settling down with and loving for the rest of his life. It was the first time in a while when he felt complete again; his heart was slowly started to piece itself back together. He was able to start opening up to her, to show her the person he really was…not the person everyone _thought_ he was. She helped him transform his image into someone greater, someone he could see himself being. He was finally able to be proud of himself and what he was working towards. And he owed it all to the one doctor who had stolen his heart the first day she arrived in Bluebell. The one girl he couldn't be himself without.

"Wade?" A smile instantly spread across his lips. It was her. He loved the way his name rolled off her lips, quietly and with passion.

"Hey, Doc," he replied, feeling the anxiety and uneasiness in his stomach start to disperse.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, everythin's fine. I, uh, just wanted to hear your voice, that's all."

He looked down at his fingers that were fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"At 2:35 in the morning?"

"I missed it." His answer was the truth. He did miss her voice. He missed more than her voice. He missed being able to call her his girl. He missed being able to make her proud. He missed the way she challenged him to evolve into someone she knew he could become.

"I missed yours, too," she whispered into the mouthpiece of her cell phone, her voice barely audible. Though she couldn't see Wade, she could feel him smile on the other end of the line. That's how their relationship was. It was something special, really, that Zoe didn't share with anyone else. It was only Wade. Wade was the only person she let herself truly open up to. She knew, like everyone else, how immature he could be at times, but she also knew that behind that immaturity, there was another part of him. There was a part of him that she could trust and confide in. There was a part of him that would understand her. There was a part of him that she knew she loved.

"What are you thinkin' about? When you're quiet for this long, something ain't right," he teased.

"Shut up," she replied, feigning annoyance. "I was actually thinking about you."

"Oh?" he questioned.

"Yeah and how you were the only person that I knew I could really trust and build a connection with."

He was silent for a few seconds before simply stating, "It's been two months, Zoe."

Zoe was confused before she realized he was talking about how long she had been gone.

"I know."

Her reply was simple, but he could feel the pain and sorrow in her voice.

"I miss you. I miss _us._"

The line went silent. He heard her stirring in the background.

"Wade, it's past two in the morning. Do you really feel this is the right time to have this conversation?"

"We need to have it at some point or another. You can't run from me for forever you know."

Zoe sighed and let her eyelids close as she propped herself up in bed, her pillow providing a cushion for her back.

"I'm not."

God, she was so stubborn. He stood up from his spot on the couch and walked out onto his porch. He looked over the lake and let his eyes fall on her empty carriage house.

"You know what I'm doin' right now?"

"Clearly _not_ sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

"I'm looking at your carriage house…and realizing it's been empty for a damn long time."

"I don't need you to tell me that."

"I just thought you'd like to know."

"Well, I don't. I don't need you to remind me about Bluebell and what my life there was like and how it was filled with complications, drama, _heartbreak._"

That word hit his heart like an arrow.

"Is that how you saw your life here?"

"Pretty much. I fell for this guy. He was engaged. I then befriended this other guy. My feelings for him deepened. We tried being a couple. He breaks my heart. I'm left to heal on my own."

"How many times do I have to apologize, Zoe? You know that I never meant to hurt you. I was in a bad place. I didn't feel I deserved your loyalty and love."

"Well, I felt otherwise."

"Then tell me, how did you feel?"

"It doesn't matter now. What's done is done. We can't change the past, Wade, no matter how much we want to."

She was beginning to drift off to sleep, but somehow hearing his voice, with that Southern accent she loved, helped her stay awake.

"You're right, we can't change the past. But, we can _build _a future…together."

He paused.

"Not if I stay here, in New York."

"What?"

"I'm thinking of permanently moving back here. This is where I belong. This is where I can truly be myself. This is where I call home."

He could feel Zoe's voice grow quieter with each sentence.

"Oh."

"You know that Bluebell will always have a place in my heart, though."

"Yeah..."

They were both quiet for a little too long.

"You want to know why I really called?" Wade asked, after letting the awkward silence fade away.

"I thought it was because you missed my voice."

"That's part of it."

"Okay…"

"The other part is that I can't live without you, Zoe. When you're not here, I can't sleep. I can't be the person I see myself being. You, baby, gave me the courage and support I needed. Before you I was broken and damaged. I didn't have a family to call home. Hell, I didn't even have a town to call home."

"Then what was home for you?"

"You."

Tears started to form in her eyes and she shed a few.

"Home doesn't have to be a place, Zoe. It can simply be a feeling you get when you're with someone you love. It can be the feeling of safety and comfort, and the knowledge of knowing they'll never let you get hurt or leave you."

"I felt that once."

"I did, too."

More silence.

"Dammit, I miss that feeling Zoe," Wade started, rather suddenly, "I miss that feeling I got whenever you were around me. Whenever you whispered to me, "I'm lucky to have you." Whenever you cuddled up beside me, providing the warmth and comfort I needed to feel loved. I miss, you."

He couldn't stop himself from feeling the way he felt about her…those feelings were just there. And he knew with every minute she was gone and with every minute he was without her, he wouldn't be himself, and he wouldn't have a home.

"I'm tired, Wade. I should get some sleep. It was nice hearing from you, though."

Zoe didn't want to say good-bye, but she also didn't want to continue this conversation over the phone. She wanted to see him again, face-to-face, when she was ready. She promised herself that when that day came, she would give Wade all her love and the home he yearned for, needed, and deserved. As the line went dead, Wade set his phone down softly on the patio table, and looked up at the stars.

"I loved you," he whispered to her, "And until you return to Bluebell, to me, I'll never stop."

Even though Zoe was states away, Wade knew she would get his message. He let himself doze off, and for once, he was finally able to sleep.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by  
_

_Without you, without you  
_

_I can't rest, I can't fight  
_

_All I need is you and I,  
_

_Without you, without you_


	5. Ho Hey

**A/N:** Ever since 110 when this song played at the end of the episode, I knew this song was meant for ZW. I wanted to write a fic exploring Zoe's character a little bit (and my sincere apologies if it seems she's out-of-character; she's not one of the easiest characters to write for, but she was fun, nonetheless!), so I figured, why not write one to this tune? Anyway, we haven't seen Zoe really open up to Wade a lot these past few seasons, until 302's ending scene. I found that scene to be very sweet, and it was nice seeing her try to make things better between the two of them. So, taking those thoughts into consideration, I give you this one-shot. I wrote it a bit differently from my others, and I'm still trying to figure out if I like its style or not. If you have any thoughts on it, let me know! Thanks for reading, as always! :) XO.

The events in 301 and 302 have already happened—this, you could say, takes place a couple of months after…since Wade and Lemon are no longer "together", Zoe and Joel have broken up, and Wade has a new girlfriend.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or the song **_**Ho Hey**_**. Only two more days until episode 303! I'm way too excited. **

Ho Hey

…

She had seen the two of them out more than once. The first couple of times she tried to ignore them sitting only a few tables away from her. After about the fourth time, she gave in to her feelings.

For the longest time, Zoe told herself that she was over Wade. They had shared many intimate moments that she would always remember, regretting none of them. Once New York had become her home for the five months she was gone from Bluebell, she was sure that Wade wouldn't enter her consciousness at all; she would be too busy working, catching up with old friends, and reliving New York to either think or worry about him. As time passed, though, she realized that even if her mind had moved on from the sexy bartender she had fallen for, her heart hadn't. Zoe also knew how cliché it sounded to her friends when she mentioned how confused she was over her feelings for him. They just rolled their eyes and told her the feelings would subside the more she was away from him. Though they started to disappear when she began her relationship with Joel, they would often resurface now and then when she scrolled through their old texts to each other or glanced at all the pictures of him in her phone…late at night, when she couldn't seem to fall asleep.

When she returned to Bluebell, everything changed and she suddenly became more confused. Of course Joel followed her to the small Southern town, and she was elated that he loved her so much to follow her wherever she went. But, she couldn't help but feel jealous when she saw Wade and Lemon together. There was just something about the two of them that didn't seem right to her; they didn't click the way she and Wade had. There was no passion apparent in their relationship…it just looked forced to her. Wade would shoot her that adorable smile of his every now and then when he saw her glancing at the two of them, but he never approached her to explain himself. Zoe realized he _didn't_ need to explain himself; she had left and he was coping by trying to confide in someone else. Zoe got that…she had done the same with Joel. Yet, she couldn't help but feel that that should be _her _with Wade, instead of Lemon. As the weeks passed, Joel became more distant from Zoe and came to the realization that Bluebell wasn't where he wanted to settle down, no matter how much he loved her. Zoe heard through the rumor mill that Wade and Lemon had broken up due to numerous "complications"; some even speculated that they had faked the whole thing. Regardless, Zoe was happy that Joel was gone and that Wade was single. Zoe did have some feelings for Joel and didn't take anything for granted when she was with him, but as their relationship started to weaken, Zoe became more aware of the fact that she wasn't as happy with him as she once thought. She kept on telling herself that he was the one for her. As she reflected on that idea, it occurred to her that she was just saying that in hopes of covering up what she really felt: she would never truly be able to get over Wade. Zoe was finally ready to initiate a conversation with him. She knew the opportunity wouldn't last forever…and she was right.

Only a couple days after Wade and Lemon had split, Zoe had spotted Wade with someone else. They looked serious. He would hold her hand, drape his arm around her shoulders, kiss her on the cheek…everything he once did with Zoe. She tried to ignore them, but Bluebell was a small town; she couldn't ignore them forever. She noticed how happy Wade looked with her. He smiled more, he looked cleaner, his hair was nicer…everything about his demeanor had changed. She got the feeling that they were becoming serious. She was even more afraid that Wade himself had moved on. She knew that if he had truly let go of their relationship and history, she would just become a memory. And that wasn't good enough for her. It took Zoe a long time to realize that Wade was the person she _belonged_ with, and she felt that she owed it to him to tell him that. He had once uttered "I love you" to her…the least she could do was _finally_ open up to him about how she really felt.

It was nearing sunset as Zoe approached Wade by the lake, seating herself next to him on the log he was planted on. She noticed how intently he was staring at the pond, and she was quite confused…that was until she saw a smile cross his face as he saw her reflection appear next to his.

"Hey," she said softly, removing the beer Wade had brought up to his lips, out of his hand and placing it next to her. "We need to talk…"

She was nervous. It would be the first time in a while when she would really let herself be vulnerable and open up to him. Zoe knew that she could trust Wade, though. She just wasn't known for wearing her feelings on her sleeve. Most of the time she built a wall up around her heart that Wade would have to work hard at to break. He was always the one declaring how he felt. She knew it was her turn; if she really wanted to be with Wade, she needed to learn how to open up and let him inside that wall of hers—they needed to face obstacles _together._ Zoe knew that if she shut him out, there would be no chance at a relationship with the guy she loved.

"Hey, Doc," he replied calmly, turning towards her.

Zoe couldn't help but look into his piercing blue eyes and shrink under his intense gaze.

"Hi."

The seconds ticked by slowly as Zoe tried to piece together, in her head, what she wanted to say out loud.

"You were always so open with me about, everything, when we were together," she started, sighing softly. "I feel like it's my turn to let you in."

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable."

Damn him for being so sincere.

"No, I want to. I _need _to. I can't keep on watching from afar and having my heart ache more and more."

"What are you talkin' about?" he asked, innocently.

"Please, Wade, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

He looked confused.

"Your new relationship," she explained. "I know about it. I've seen you two out and about quite a few times."

"Oh, that," he said with a smug smile. "Yeah, I know. I've seen you too."

"I was trying my hardest to adjust to the idea of you dating someone else, but seeing you two together just makes everything so much more…" She couldn't quite find the right word to complete her sentence. "Difficult," she finished.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"It feels like you've moved on Wade, from _us._ It feels like I'm just a memory for you now."

"That ain't true, Zoe. You know you'll always be more than a memory for me. You were the first person that showed me how to be a better man. You were always by my side. You were the first person I ever loved."

He diverted his gaze away from Zoe's, not wanting her to see the sadness and hurt on his face. She timidly placed her hand on his.

"And you were the first person _I _ever loved. I think in the back of my mind I always knew that. But I didn't want to admit that to myself because I thought we were too different to make a relationship work. And I guess in some ways I was right. But, what I realized was that after I moved back to New York and started my relationship with Joel, he didn't challenge me the way you did. I didn't feel the spark between the two of us that I felt with you."

She turned his head to face hers. She had a twinkle in her eye.

"Doc, that sounded so cliché," Wade joked, rolling his eyes with a teasing smirk.

"I know, it does, even to me. But, it's what I felt. And I think it's still true."

Before giving him time to reply, Zoe leaned forward and placed her lips on his, kissing him softly but with enough passion for him to hopefully feel the spark too. Wade's hands found her waste to pull her closer, and Zoe leaned into his strong embrace. As she pulled away, she glanced up at Wade, trying to analyze his expression.

"Am I right?"

He smiled which made her smile. He didn't have to reply for her to know the answer.

"We _belong _together, you and I, no matter how hard we try to deny it. I'm finally ready to accept that. It's taken me a damn long time, but it was worth it. I learned how much you mean to me and how I never want to move on from you."

They were still within close proximity of one another, and Zoe wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, then, why were you with Joel? It looked to me you _were _tryin' to move on…"

"That's for another time," she whispered, kissing him again.

Zoe relished the moment and noticed how well their reflections in the pond fit perfectly together… _belonged _together.

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart _

_I belong with you_

_You belong with me_

_You're my sweet _


	6. Just A Kiss

**A/N:** 303 was good! I'm enjoying all the action that's happening in the episodes this season. But, I'm also getting very tired of Joel. His character is funny but, to me, is just really boring. I think we've been getting too much of him because this fic bounces from his POV to Zoe's POV. Anyway, you'll love the ending—it's still a ZW fic. Those are the only characters I wrote for! I don't see this being the way Christmas or New Year's plays out on the show (do they even touch on New Year's? I don't think they do…), but I wanted to update! So, read, review, and enjoy! Thanks for reading! :) XO.

This was, by far, my favorite one-shot to write, yet! I hope you love it as much as I do!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or the song _Just A Kiss. _I'm still working on becoming a writer for the show, hehe!**

Just A Kiss

…

Joel had just left. Like that. With the snap of the fingers. When she went back to their room, he was gone. His bags were gone. His clothes were gone. All he left was a note.

_I'm sorry, Zoe. I just couldn't do it._

She knew that it would be hard for Joel to adjust to Bluebell. She remembered the first day she arrived—no one liked her. But she slowly made friends and started to become someone new…it was a fresh start for her. And she didn't regret anything. She even managed to find romance along the way. When Joel had told her he'd give Bluebell a try, she didn't even know how to tell him how much it would mean to her. Zoe knew that she was falling for him, quickly. She sometimes even thought she had already fallen for him…and it was real love she felt. Her feelings for Joel grew. And when he moved to Alabama for her, that was it; Zoe's mind was made up.

But as he spent each day in the little southern town, it was evident to her that he wasn't fitting in as well as she had hoped, at least that's what she told herself. Maybe she just didn't want to admit that the real reason was that he saw how she and Wade were never really over each other. Of course Lavon was a gentleman to Joel…offering to show him around town, the square, places to eat, his trophies; Lavon couldn't go without showing anybody his trophies. It wasn't Lavon that was the problem, it was Wade. Zoe still felt something for him. And it sickened her to think she couldn't move on with Joel because she was still into her old flame. She and Wade were history. They were done. They shared a special connection and had quite a history but they had both moved on, right? She convinced herself that was the case and tried as hard as possible _not _to think about him. But whenever she was seated with Joel at the Rammer Jammer, Wade would always find a way to cast her _that_ look. That look got to her; it gave her goose bumps. She realized every time he looked at her that way, her feelings for him always came crawling back. It sucked. She wanted to move on. She wanted to be in love with someone else, someone that was right for her, someone that was already in her life and seated right across from her. She wanted to forget everything about him. Yet, she couldn't. There was some force between the two of them that existed, and no matter how hard she would try to ignore that attraction, it was _always _there.

She didn't have to ignore it anymore.

* * *

_Joel noticed it first. He noticed that Zoe was trying less and less to stay away from Wade. It didn't happen right away. When she told Joel that she and Wade once dated he was concerned. But he also trusted his girlfriend. He knew she cared about him, and he trusted her. As the months passed, things became more complicated. He would see them talking at the Rammer Jammer. He would see them talking by the pond near Wade's house. When he mentioned his stray observations to her, she just replied with _

"_We're friends, that's it." _

_He wanted to believe her, he really did. He didn't distance himself from her. He made sure they had "quality time" together. He didn't want to lose, Zoe…after all, he had moved to Bluebell for her. He told her how he was feeling—he wanted to be open with her; he thought that was the only way their relationship would really grow. She listened to every word he said with caring eyes and an open heart. She would give him a quick kiss and hug him. _

"_You won't lose me, I promise."_

_When the holidays started to roll around he would see her, with Wade, decorating the town square together. They would be hanging garland around the gazebo. She would be standing on a latter, and he would be watching her, in case she fell. There was one instance in which she did—and, as Joel predicted, Wade was there to catch her in his arms. He saw Zoe blush under his intense gaze and smile whole-heartedly at him. When he set her down on the ground, he whispered something in her ear and she replied with a warm hug. It definitely looked to Joel their friendship was starting to re-blossom into something more._

"_Why didn't you help us today?" she asked him when they got back to their place. _

"_Decorating, I guess, isn't my thing." _

"_Oh, well, you missed out on some fun." _

"_I saw." _

_Zoe would look up from her spot on the chair and look at him._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I saw the way he looked at you." _

_Zoe would roll her eyes. _

"_Who, Wade?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_I told you, Joel, we're just friends." _

_He didn't know how much longer he could believe her. _

"_Friends don't look at each other that way." _

_She sarcastically laughed. _

"_You can't honestly be jealous of him." _

"_Why not? He's got muscle, he's cute, he's strong, he's your type."_

"_That's where you're wrong. He used to be my type. As in the past…as in not anymore. You're my type now. I love you." _

_She would look at him sincerely, and he knew she was telling the truth. He felt a little bit better._

* * *

_He wasn't the type of person to go out and by gifts for someone, but since their relationship was steady again, he wanted to buy her something nice. He didn't have great taste in presents, but he knew his girlfriend. He decided to go with jewelry—it was simple and he knew he couldn't go wrong with it. He bought a nice silver heart shaped necklace for her. He had to admit that even though Bluebell didn't provide a whole lot of inspiration for his books, the town had some nice shops. He wrapped the gift as best he could, setting it down underneath the Christmas tree…the one Zoe insisted on getting. He recommended they go out for dinner that night. He would treat her to a lovely dinner at Fancies. They got cheesecake for dessert and walked around town square after, enjoying the lights surrounding them. He brought her to the archway of the gazebo and held up mistletoe, kissing her softly on the lips. She just smiled. _

"_Merry Christmas." _

_He grabbed her hand, and they walked back to their place quietly, letting the silence of the night fill their minds. It was then when he saw Wade. He was sitting on the steps to the front porch. They made eye contact with each other. He let go of Zoe's hand and walked over to Wade. _

"_Back off, man. She already had her chance with you. You blew it." _

"_Hey, calm down. I just came to give the Doc somethin'."_

"_I'll give it to her for you." _

_He was beginning to loath Wade with every bone in his body. The guy didn't know when enough was enough. He snatched the neatly wrapped box out of his hand and walked away. _

"_What's that?" she asked him when he returned, tightly clutching the package. _

"_It's for you," he said, hesitantly, "from Wade." _

"_What?" _

_He saw the confusion on Zoe's face. He saw her look at Wade. He just shrugged and walked off into the distance. He handed her the gift. _

"_C'mon, let's go." _

_He walked ahead of her. When he realized she wasn't walking next to him, he turned around. He saw Zoe, standing in the moonlight with her hair falling in front of her face, holding a shiny metal object. He couldn't make out what it was at first but then as she walked closer, he could see the locket, crystal clear. He saw her holding it close to her heart. _

"_What is it?" he asked softly, already knowing the answer. _

"_It's a locket." Her tone was flat and her eyes were wet. She had been crying. _

_That's all that needed to be said. He knew what he had to do. He knew that no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that she and Wade were just friends…it wouldn't be enough for him. He couldn't live his life this way. It wasn't Zoe's fault—it was his for tying her down with him for so long. It was obvious to him Wade was the man she wanted to be with. He wouldn't tell her any of this—she needed to figure it out on her own, if she hadn't already. He'd step aside and let her move on, without him, but with the man that she had never truly gotten over._

* * *

The Rammer Jammer was packed. The televisions were on, drinks were being served, and the music was too loud…definitely the right way to celebrate New Year's Eve. Zoe wandered through the crowd, heading towards Lavon, who was seated across from AnnaBeth.

"He left."

Lavon looked up when he heard her voice.

"Who left?"

"Joel. He's gone. All he left was a note saying he couldn't do it anymore."

"Couldn't do what?"

She sighed.

"Couldn't stand idly by watching me and Wade exchange looks and realize we were never really over each other."

"Oh."

"But I kept on telling myself that out relationship was beginning to falter because he wasn't fitting in very well."

AnnaBeth gave Zoe a sympathetic smile and walked over to her. She extended her arms and Zoe gladly accepted her warm hug.

"I'm sorry, Zoe," she whispered into her ear. "But maybe it was for the better."

"Yeah, maybe."

She held AnnaBeth close.

"I just really liked him…maybe even loved him. If my feelings for Wade hadn't of gotten in the way, he'd still be here right now."

"You can't control your feelings. Even though you may have loved him, your feelings for Wade were stronger."

She looked at her friend and gave her a reassuring smile. Zoe returned the gesture.

"Everything will get better."

"I know; I'll just miss him."

AnnaBeth nodded.

"I know. At least there's someone else to cheer you up…" she teased, tilting her head towards Wade. He was walking towards them.

"AB, Doc."

"Hey Wade," AB replied.

"Can I borrow her for a sec?"

It took Zoe a few seconds to realize he was talking about her.

"Yeah, borrow her for however long you need to," she replied, winking at Zoe. Zoe scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Wade reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. The music began to slow down as the countdown to midnight appeared on the television screen.

"Where are we going?" she asked, following along behind him.

"We're goin' to dance."

They found a place in the middle of the crowd, noticing others quickly coupling up for the final countdown.

"I heard the news," he muttered, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her close.

"Yeah, it's Bluebell, I'm sure everyone has."

"I'm sorry."

He gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks."

She rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly swayed to the music.

"Maybe he just wasn't the right guy."

Zoe looked up at him.

"Or maybe he just wasn't enjoying Bluebell as much as I had hoped."

"C'mon, Zoe, you know that's BS."

"Excuse me?"

"You know why he really left. He couldn't stand the idea that the girl he loved was in love with someone else. He couldn't just watch from afar and accept it. He knew that the only way he could escape what he was feeling was to leave and let the girl he loved be happy."

"Please, you have no idea what he was thinking."

"That's where you're wrong. I do. I used to be in his shoes."

Zoe was taken aback by his response.

"But, you didn't leave. Why?"

"I knew that we'd be pulled back to each other someday. New Year's seems like the perfect time," he said with a smile. Zoe blushed.

Everyone in the Rammer Jammer began counting down.

"19-18-17-16-15-14-13-12…"

"Who's receiving your midnight kiss?" she asked, teasingly.

Wade smirked and looked down at the girl he held in his arms.

"You'll see."

"7-6-5-4-3-2…"

Before the crowd got to one, Wade leaned down and kissed Zoe. It was a slow and gentle kiss, yet it had her weak at the knees. She had missed him. She realized that she wasn't really in love with Joel…she was just in love with the idea of being in love with him and finally being able to move on from Wade. But as the cheers sounded, she realized that was no longer true. She loved the idea of not being over him. Being with Wade was her favorite place to be. And she wanted him to know that.

"I love you," she whispered to him, leaning her forehead against his.

"'Bout time," he chuckled back. "Can we kiss the night away now?"

Zoe smiled. AB was right…everything would get better. Zoe would miss Joel, but Wade would be there. He would always be there. She stood on her tiptoes and brought her lips back to his.

"Yes," she murmured.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright _

_No I don't want to mess this thing up _

_I don't want to push too far _

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life _

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight _


	7. Dreaming Of You

**A/N: **In honor of tonight's episode, I thought I'd update. Sorry for the delay—school's been busy. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy it! I do believe we'll get a ZW wedding one day! In the meantime, Zoe can fantasize about it, hehe! Thanks for reading. :) Enjoy!

Sorry for the short update! I'll write a longer one next time. I'm waiting for some more inspiration. Thanks to a friend on Twitter for this idea!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or the song **_**Dreaming Of You**_**. I'd love prompts for other fics. If you have any, PM me! **

Dreaming Of You

…

_She was both nervous and excited…she felt the two feelings simultaneously. She couldn't believe that she was to be married to Wade. She would have never thought that she and Wade would ever come this far, but there was something about him that made her feel at home and at ease. He was charming and funny and sensitive, when he wanted to be. She knew how to crack that wall of his whenever he shut her out. She knew that, even though he acted like a little boy at times, she would always love him. But most importantly, she knew that all of the obstacles that they had faced to get to this point were worth it; she could not be happier. A smile tugged at her lips as AnnaBeth adjusted her dress. It was white with intricate designs along the waist. Zoe had decided to go without a veil—she wanted to see Wade's face when Reverend Mayfair pronounced them husband and wife; it would be a moment neither she nor he would forget. _

"_Someone's happy," AB teased, glancing at Zoe. _

_She laughed. _

"_I just can't believe Wade and I are here, at this point in our lives. It feels like just yesterday we were making out, rather drunkenly, in his car. Now look where we are." Zoe's smile grew. _

"_I know. It's crazy what time can do, huh?" _

"_Yeah," Zoe started remembering how their relationship started, "it's still sometimes hard for me to believe that we'll be spending the rest of our lives together." _

"_As long as you two love each other, everything will fit perfectly," she smiled, moving to do some last minute touch ups on Zoe's hair. _

_Zoe nodded in agreement before looking at herself in the mirror, sighing quietly. _

"_How do I look?" she asked AB. _

"_Gorgeous; Wade's one lucky guy." _

_Zoe turned to AnnaBeth and wrapped her in a hug. _

"_You have no idea how thankful I am that you're here, celebrating out special day. Thanks for everything you've done for me. I don't think I could have survived these two years in Bluebell without you." _

"_Aw, Zoe," AB replied, "you are most welcome." _

_They exchanged smiles. _

"_Are you ready?" _

_Zoe didn't have to think about the question; she already knew the answer. _

"_Yes." She couldn't wait to start a life with Wade. _

_She smoothed her dress down and took one final breath before walking towards the entrance to the church. The doors were closed, but she could hear voices murmuring softly. The organ began to play the infamous "Bridal March" tune and the doors opened. All eyes turned towards Zoe, as she stepped forward, taking Earl's arm. Earl was the closest she had to a father—and would soon be her father-in-law—so she felt it was right for him to walk her down the aisle. He smiled and adjusted his tux. He walked slowly so she could match his stride. She looked up to see Wade casting an admiringly look her way. Zoe had to admit her groom cleaned up really well. His hair was brushed back, and he looked as handsome as ever in his suit. He flashed her a warm smile, and she saw a twinkle in his eye. The march ended, and Earl handed her off to Wade, after placing a kiss on her hand. _

"_You look beautiful," Wade whispered in Zoe's ear when their bodies were in close proximity of one another. _

_She smiled. God, she was so in love with him. _

"_We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of…"_

* * *

"Zoe, babe, wake up."

She opened her eyes and was completely disoriented. The last place she remembered being was in the chapel at the center of town, getting married to Wade Kinsella.

"Huh?" she asked, groggily. She rubbed her eyes, allowing the sunlight filtering through the window to wake her up.

"Hey," Joel smiled, brushing her hair out of her face. "I didn't want to wake you, but you would've been late for work."

She glanced at the clock on the bed side table.

"Shit! I'm already late. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"Zoe ran towards the bathroom, grabbing a pair of clothes, and slamming the door behind her.

Joel looked confused.

"Uh, sorry? You were sleeping so soundly. Were you having a good dream?" he teased.

She was concentrating on the eye liner she was putting on that she didn't hear Joel.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" she called from her spot in the bathroom.

It seemed to him Zoe was a little out of it.

"Never mind."

She exited the bathroom minutes later, grabbing her purse and jacket.

"Bye, I'll see you later," she said, giving him a small peck on the lips. "Have a good day!"

"You too," Joel called after her, still quite confused.

* * *

"_Do you Wade Kinsella take Zoe Hart to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" Reverend Mayfair asked. _

_Wade looked Zoe in the eye and slipped the gold ring onto her finger. _

"_I do, forever and always."_

_Zoe had tears in her eyes but maintained her posture and stayed calm. She laughed softly and took Wade's hands in her own. _

"_And do you Zoe Hart take Wade Kinsella to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do," she whispered, slipping an identical gold ring onto his finger. They couldn't stop smiling at each other, and Zoe felt the electricity between the two of them heating up. _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he finished, turning towards Wade. Without waiting a second more, Wade placed his lips on hers, Zoe loving every minute of it. They finally got their happy ending._

* * *

"Doc." His voice woke her from her dream. "What're you doin' here?"

She glanced around noticing where she was: Wade's porch. Wade was standing off to the side and gave her a questioning look.

"I have no idea. I must have come to talk to you, but instead fallen asleep, while you were still at work."

"It looks like you were dreamin' about something good," he chuckled, walking towards her. He pulled out a chair and sat down next to her.

She blushed.

"It's because I was," she replied.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."

Zoe didn't want to tell him she'd been constantly dreaming about him. She was afraid it was a sign, and maybe it was, but she wasn't ready to admit that to herself just yet. She was happy with Joel. But she realized that Wade provided her with a sense of warmth and love Joel couldn't provide her with. Maybe it was that warmth and love of his that she missed, so to compensate, she dreamt about it. They were always tethered together in some way.

"What were you dreamin' about?"

Did she want to tell him? She figured she had nothing to lose—maybe Wade dreamt about her, too.

"You."

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight _

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be _

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me _


End file.
